


He kept his promises

by Rajshree22194



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), jon/sansa/Daenerys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajshree22194/pseuds/Rajshree22194
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys remembers the promises jon made to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	He kept his promises

**Author's Note:**

> its my first attempt at writing a fanfic so keeping my fingers crossed

A raven has arrived bringing the same news like yesterday. When she heard about the arrival of the raven from the north she knew, the letter confirmed what she suspected. But all she could think was that night and the promises he made. Yes he kept all his promises, each one of them. How can she forget, he never let her. King Jon had perished in his real home as he called it. She remembers when they first met. It was at Winterfell, his true lineage recently unveiled. He called her the dragon queen not aunt no she was just someone he shared blood at that moment. She searched for Rhaegar in his features and found none, not even a drop. But when she looked in his eyes she saw the melancholy everyone talked about in her brother. He offered terms of peace, demanding help in defeating what lay beyond the wall. She didn’t trust his words still went with him. They fought the monsters, the white walkers, the dead men walking. They slew each of them and burned them. It took two years to finish the Great War and two more to bring peace to the kingdom. They had become best of friends and trusted allies. And she fell in love with those eyes. When they met some moons later he looked different, at peace, happier. He had fallen in love with the red wolf, Sansa his cousin. But she had plans, she ordered him to marry her and threatened him if he refused Winterfell would burn to the ground. He had no choice he said looking in my eyes I will marry you Dany, but I promise you I will never love you, never sit on the throne, never trust you again, you will have children they will be my blood never mine and I promise you mother of dragons if you even lay a finger on the north I will personally destroy you. She should have looked in his eyes and seen his determination. She instead smiled at him and his words. She was proud of her beauty, they said she was the prettiest woman in the seven kingdoms and beyond. She wondered how long it will take before he would be praying her like goddess maybe not even a moon. They married soon and the red wolf attended the wedding, for she was the regent of the north till her brothers came to age. Her eyes never betrayed her hurt all her pain was visible clearly in Jon’s. He fucked her that night like he should have. And he never saw her, their bodies met barely touching where contact was required and he spilled his seed in her chanting Sansa’s name not even caring for her pleasure. He left her unsated and with disgust in his eyes and it dawned on her for what she had asked for. She rose with determination for the time he would meet her she will make him weak. He never returned to her room until one day she called for his presence. They fucked again same way nothing changed maybe he was more disgusted and she more in pain for he was singing the wolfs name again. He avoided her like plague, never stayed in the same room, never really looked at her and when he did it was full of venom. He would visit her room when asked and gave her the first dragon a girl with violet eyes and black hair Rhaella named after her own mother. She was a beauty to behold, even the boy born after her Aegon with white hair and black eyes looked handsome. Her next daughter Lyarra was same as her brother all born within a decade of her marriage. But he was never there, never present to hold them in his arms or even look at them. He was always travelling along with his cousin Arya and her husband Gendry, the travelled every crook and corner of the world even beyond the known world. He was never at kings landing for more than a fortnight even when his both companions retired with Arya pregnant. Yes he would fight wars for her, lead armies and never fail. He always came back with the same eyes full of more hatred for her as if it was possible. Women offered them to Jon shamelessly and he denied every one of them. He never even touched his cousin now considered the queen of the wildlings who had survived. Her hair considered lucky among them. Sansa never married again but she was so much happier. Yes she was lucky better than her, to say she owned the whole world and yet she felt like a beggar. She many times thought of taking a lover but how could she, he, a man controlled his urges better than her. And the worst part was her children never knew love of a father. They always asked for him looked for him. They would run to him when he returned from his expeditions and he would see them with coldness in his eyes not hate at least that was reserved for her. When they were enough old he said to them you are not mine only your mother’s. And they asked the reason for the hate in their father from her and all she could say was nothing. One day they learned of the pain she had given to their father, the hate found presence in their heart for her. Her pride had destroyed her life and she knew. It shattered her inside out crushed her soul. Jon attended the wedding of each of her children’s wedding not as a father though just as a common man. Two decades have gone now since they married, her hairs were falling, her skin wrinkled no she was no goddess just a human. The reason of her breaths was her dragons both fire born and flesh born. She was grandmother now of two little boys. And still se was alone. She yearned for him for his smiles, for even his hatred. A raven arrived two moons ago of sickness of the maiden stark. Jon was beside her when she passed last night. He held her in his arms and watched her take her last breath and she knew he won’t be long. He had followed her in death and in death they were together at last. And she was alone, he was gone never to return. She loved him and he hated her. He kept his promises, each one of them. Yes he did keep them, yes he did…………………


End file.
